Shut Up
by strawberryfinn
Summary: [COMPLETE]. The Pacifier A songfic to Shut Up by Simple Plan. About Seth overcoming Mr. Murney. A movieverse. Review Please?


**NOTE**: I don't own the Pacifier. Disney does. I don't own the actors. They own themselves. :Seth: sigh. I don't own this song. Shut up is by Simple Plan. Review. Please?

* * *

"Hulk," Seth said, jokingly to his sister Zoe.

"What did you say Creeper?" Mr. Murney demanded.

"Nothing," Seth denied, clearly frightened.

"Now as I was saying," Mr. Murney continued with Lieutenant Shane Wolfe. "These kids have been very late for a long time and do your best to try to get them here, ok babysitter?"

"Wooly mammoth," Seth whispered again to Zoe.

"That's it Creeper!" Mr. Murney yelled. "Fifteen minutes on the mat with the Merninator."

Seth had a look of fear plastered on his face. The last time this had happened, he had come out limping, hardly breathing. Mr. Murney may have been harmless, but his weight wasn't.

Seth bit back the words that he wanted to say. He'd probably suffer anyway, in the end.

_There you go  
You're always so right  
It's all a big show  
It's all about you _

_You think you know  
What everyone needs  
You always take time  
To criticize me _

* * *

Seth was walking out to lunch. Before he knew it, he was surrounded by the wrestling thugs.

They started pushing him around, and around.

"Hey, stop it," he protested, but then was just pushed harder. "Hey!"

They started shoving him, harder. Seth felt his legs about to give out under him, but they persisted.

_It seems like everyday  
I make mistakes  
I just can't get it right  
It's like I'm the one  
You love to hate  
But not today _

* * *

Shane spotted Seth.

"Hey you guys break it up!" he yelled, picking Seth up by the waist, and hoisting him off to the side.

Seth looked flustered, and just stepped away from Shane.

"Yeah you guys, that's enough," came Mr. Murney's voice.

"Why don't you do anything?" Shane demanded.

"Well it's good training for the Creeper," Mr. Murney replied. "It helps him build up muscle."

"Six against one?" asked Shane, incredulously.

"Well, the odds are never nice where he's going to end up," Mr. Murney said darkly.

Shane glanced at Seth with a look that said, "I've found a wacko."

"Anyway, see you Creeper at wrestling practice, right?" Mr. Murney said. He walked away, laughing at his own joke before.

_So shut up, shut up, shut up  
Don't wanna hear it  
Get out, get out, get out  
Get out of my way  
Step up, step up, step up  
You'll never stop me  
Nothing you say today  
Is gonna bring me down_

* * *

"That guy doesn't have his head on right," Shane told Seth.

"Why can't you leave me alone?" Seth yelped. "I can take care of myself. I don't need your help."

Shane watched as Seth walked away. "I think I've found another person who doesn't have their head screwed on right."

_There you go  
You never ask why  
It's all a big lie  
Whatever you do  
You think you're special  
But I know, and I know  
And I know, and we know  
That you're not _

* * *

"She was parallel parking," Mr. Murney barked. "And she totaled three cars."

"Well maybe," Shane tried to protest, and then gave up.

"But we're not here for Zoe," Mr. Murney said nastily. "We're here for the Creeper. Seth, come in."

Seth walked in, his beanie pulled over his head.

"Take off the beanie," Mr. Murney said.

Seth looked bewildered. His eyes were full of fear, as he glanced at Shane, and then back to the two principals.

"Seth," Shane said quietly. "You can take it off."

_You're always there to point  
Out my mistakes  
And shove them in my face  
It's like I'm the one  
You love to hate  
But not today_

* * *

Seth pulled off his beanie. Shane almost jumped back in shock. The dark, auburn colored hair was gone, and Seth's hair was now short, and a bleached blonde color.

"And look what we found in his locker," Mr. Murney reported, holding up a band with a swastika. "Now if it was a girly magazine, or a hamster, that would be okay. But this," he said breathing deeply, "is just sick."

_So shut up, shut up, shut up  
Don't wanna hear it  
Get out, get out, get out  
Get out of my way  
Step up, step up, step up  
You'll never stop me  
Nothing you say today  
Is gonna bring me down  
Is gonna bring me down _

_Will never bring me down _

* * *

"Hey hey," Shane said, protecting Seth. "Just because he dyed his hair blonde, doesn't mean he's a Nazi."

"This is not normal student behavior," Principal Claire Fletcher said. "We're worried."

Seth shoved his beanie back on, and bolted out the door.

"Seth wait!" Shane said, running after the teen.

_Don't tell me who I should be  
And don't try to tell me what's right for me  
Don't tell me what I should do  
I don't wanna waste my time  
I'll watch you fade away_

* * *

"Hey Seth," Shane said. "You wanna talk about it? Why did you join the wrestling team if you hate it so much?"

"Because my dad wanted me to, ok?" Seth howled. He ran up the stairs, into his room.

"Seth!" Shane yelled. He climbed up to the window of Seth's blue room with the Greenday posters. He found the tracking device on his bed.

He bent down near the window. "A refrigerator magnet. Smart."

He looked out, and saw Seth, turn around, spot him, and run away.

* * *

Seth got off the bus. Good, he'd lost him. He met up with some of the other Nazis, and went inside.

"Now that we have all the Nazis," came the crackly voice. "Let's get started."

* * *

Shane was watching from behind a chair. His eyes widened, as he saw Seth on the stage.

"You are sixteen, going on seventeen, baby, you got to think," he was singing.

THE SOUND OF MUSIC!

Seth was pretty good too. Then he stumbled and dropped the girl.

"That's it!" yelled the announcer.

"I'm sorry," Seth mumbled. "I can get it right."

"No you can't!" yelled the manager. He fell through the prop, a rock. "I quit, obviously."

_So shut up, shut up, shut up  
Don't wanna hear it  
Get out, get out, get out  
Get out of my way  
Step up, step up, step up  
You'll never stop me  
Nothing you say today  
Is gonna bring me down _

* * *

"The Sound of Music, eh?" Shane asked Seth. "I saw it when I was a kid."

"Really?" asked Seth.

"Yeah," Shane said.

"Do you think girls will think I'm weird because I want to act?"

"You know, I think they'll think you're weird, no matter what you want to be. But there's nothing wrong with a nun ditching her habit to join a guy in the military."

"But I don't want to quit in this play."

"Seth, I may not know a whole lot about this stuff," Shane said, waving around at his surroundings. "But I do know a whole lot about not quitting."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Does acting make you happy?"

"Yeah, more than anything in the world. Why?"

"I think you've found a new director."

* * *

Soon Shane was yelling, "I've directed rescue missions, I've directed offensive attacks in places I am not allowed to mention. Who thinks I can direct this play?"

Seth stepped up. "I do."

_Shut up, shut up, shut up  
Don't wanna hear it  
Get out, get out, get out  
Get out of my way  
Step up, step up, step up  
You'll never stop me  
Nothing you say today  
Is gonna bring me down_

* * *

Shane watched as Mr. Murney hauled Seth up by the sleeve of his jacket.

"I found him," Mr. Murney reported. "Dancing near the bleachers with no music. Now what is going on with him?"

The anger that had been bottled up inside Seth finally found a way out. "I wanna act. I'm quitting the wrestling team. I'm in the Sound of Music."

"You see?" Mr. Murney yelled. "That's the problem with you. You're quitting wrestling to become an actor! You're such a quitter. And everybody knows that quitters, quit."

Seth looked at Shane weird.

"That's what happens when there's no man in the family," Mr. Murney continued.

"NO THAT'S NOT TRUE!" Seth found himself howling. "I'm the man of the family."

"Wow," Mr. Murney said, laughing. "Must be a pretty small house."

Shane looked at Seth weird.

"You said you wanted to fight," Shane said quietly. "Where, when?"

"The gym, after school," Mr. Murney said, no longer laughing. "But you know when you mess with the bull, you get the horns."

Shane looked at Seth weird again.

Mr. Murney stalked off.

"How'd that feel?" Shane asked Seth.

Seth grinned. "Good."

_Bring me down  
shut up, shut up, shut up  
Won't bring me down  
shut up, shut up, shut up  
Bring me down  
shut up, shut up, shut up  
Won't bring me down_

* * *

The kids were excited. A note was being passed around that read, "Murney's getting his butt kicked. The gym. 3:00."

Not surprisingly, about the whole school showed up in the gym.

Murney charged at Shane. Shane, with a simple move of his arm, slammed Murney to the ground. "Rule Number One," he announced. "Never be to eager to attack the opponent."

Murney got up. "Now you've unleashed me."

He charged again. Shane grabbed his arm.

"In this position," he said. "It's relatively easy to manipulate the opponent. Here," he said bending Murney's arm, "is the 'chicken wing'. Here, is the 'crowbar'. And my personal favorite, 'the pacifier'."

Murney fell to the ground. Then he grabbed at Shane.

"Oh," Shane announced. "The 'nipple cripple'. This act shows pure desperation and weakness." He slammed Murney to the ground. "Seth would you mind?"

Seth smiled. He had won.

_Shut up, shut up, shut up _

* * *

Haha. Hope you like it. That was all from memory too. LOl. Review? Please? then maybe I'll write another one? 


End file.
